


dia del nombre

by ShipperificWings



Series: Ficlets de medianoche [multiship] [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cumpleaños, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: En el que Brienne es una adicta al trabajo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es uno de los muchos ficlets que he escrito mientras comienzo clases  
> Disfruten y no olviden comentar (:

\- Tarth- es la forma habitual que usa Jaime para saludarla.  
\- Lannister - responde ella, pausando el trabajo en la computadora, pensando en que debería hacer con la necesidad tonta que tenían sus estudiantes por usar la muletilla "así como" en sus ensayos escritos.  
\- Tarth. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que hoy es viernes? - exclama el, notando como Brienne sigue corrigiendo, marcando donde las ideas deberian estar unificadas o donde los errores ortográficos evidenciaban la forma apresurada con la que habian sido escritos.  
\- Si. Y tengo que entregar todo la semana que viene y hacer una revisión con estas pequeñas almas perdidas - responde ella, frunciendo el ceño.  
\- Eso es cierto. Y tambien lo es, que esta no es manera de pasar tu cumpleaños número 30 - dice mientras le quita sutilmente la hoja de las manos.  
Brienne levanta la mirada, sonrojandose ante la visión de sus manos unidas.  
-¿Cómo sabes que es mi cumpleaños? - pregunta ella, sus ojos posandose levemente en los de Jaime.  
\- Brienne. Se que tienes 29 años, que te gusta el café con leche y sin azúcar y que me gustaría conocerte mas a fondo.  
\- Esta bien. Salgamos un rato- murmura ella, bajando la vista.  
Jaime le sonríe ampliamente a Brienne, gratamente sorprendido ante su respuesta.  
Sintiendose valiente, Brienne toma su rostro en sus manos y lo besa suavemente.  
\- ¿A qué se debe esto, moza? - Exclama el, sonriendo de manera tonta ante la demostración de afecto.  
\- Dijiste que querías conocerme más. Así que un beso es una buena manera de empezar - dice ella, mirandolo a los ojos.  
\- Me gusta esa manera de pensar, moza.


End file.
